


A Happy Domestic Fluff Fic (Harlivy)

by TheUnamazingTrashKing



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 20:13:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8415106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheUnamazingTrashKing/pseuds/TheUnamazingTrashKing
Summary: “I love you, Harl,” Ivy whispered.Harley grinned, “Aww, Red, that’s embrassin’.”(Harley and Ivy sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G. Literally. That's the plot.)





	

Harley Quinn happens to be very comfortable lying about on a bed with the covers mostly untucked and her arms draped around Poison Ivy’s shoulders. Ivy, although she’d never let on, was equally as comfortable with the soft snoring noises Harley made through the night and the way she would constantly shift and snuggle about in the bed. The bed is a sanctuary. A soft, safe space for two women in love to huddle together away from the trespassing daylight that snuck through the curtains. A place where Ivy can’t be irritated even if Harley rolls all the way over to her side of the bed and threatens the possibility of sending them both off. Instead it causes her a small knowing smile as she rolls herself to face her snoring girlfriend. She takes a moment to simply stare at Harley’s face. When she sleeps she looks so at ease, so peaceful and quiet. She gently reaches out and brushes the black hair from her face. 

“Hey,” Ivy whispers. Harley stirs but doesn’t completely wake. Ivy snuggles in closer so their noses are just barely brushing and repeats herself, “Hey,” this time just a tiny bit louder. This time Harley stirs and then slowly blinks her eyes open. A little light slowly seems to turn on behind her eyes before she lets a huge grin cover her face.

“Mornin’ Red.” Her words are spoken around a yawn as she rolls over to stretch out her arms and back. Ivy reaches behind herself for her phone to check the time.

With a smile she replies, “It’s well past noon.” Good thing it’s a Sunday. Harley sits up and yawns again. 

“It don’t feel like it.” She jumps out of bed and stretches one more time while Ivy silently enjoys the view. Ivy hasn’t ever told Harley what to wear, but she also never condemned her girlfriend sleeping in short shorts and a slightly over sized shirt. After her third stretch Harley seemed to gain a bit more life and practically jumped back onto the bed so she was kneeling just a little way from Ivy. “So, what do ya wanna do today, Red?” 

Ivy reached over and started to trace her fingers along Harley’s arm, down to her palm and then intertwined their fingers. “First, I think we need breakfast.” Harley nodded in approval of that suggestion. “But after that, I don’t know. I haven’t got anything planned.” 

“Let’s go on a picnic.” Harley suggested almost immediately. Ivy looked a little surprised, but Harley didn’t let her argue. Instead she took Ivy’s hands and pulled her out of the bed. “Come on, Red, the sky’s blue, the birds are singing; what do ya say?” Ivy couldn’t really respond since she was being twirled around. 

“Alright, alright, we’ll go for a picnic,” Ivy had intended for her voice to be a little sterner, but it came out flowery and in between giggling fits. She pressed a kiss to Harley’s cheek. “Come on, I’ll make breakfast.” 

Harley jumped into her seat at the table and bounced around in the chair for a little while as she watched Ivy making breakfast. It didn’t take long for Ivy to place a plate of banana pancakes in front of her. Harley practically vibrated with joy and started digging in.

“They’re so good, Red!” 

“I’m glad you’re enjoying them,” Ivy replied with a small smile. She had to admit they were pretty good.

After breakfast, a quick shower. The two showered together, neither of them saw any reason to use extra water when they could just have one shower. Although, sometimes Harley had one small complaint.

“You’re hoggin’ the water again, Red.” 

“I am not,” Ivy replied. There was plenty of room for Harley, she was just being pouty. Ivy gently pulled Harley into the water. “See, we both fit,” Sort of. After all, they were both halfway out of the water and they were squished pretty close together. Harley stuck her tongue out in response. “Put that tongue back in your mouth.”

“Or what?”

“Or I’ll have to kiss you,” Ivy teased. Harley placed her hands on either side of Ivy’s face, and pulled her in for a kiss, making a comical “Mwah!” noise when they pulled away.

“As if ya need an excuse.” 

They changed together and Ivy found herself sitting on their bed brushing through Harley’s hair and braiding it back. If Harley did her own hair she would just put it in her usual ponytails, which would probably call attention to them, which was the last thing they wanted. They didn’t need batman ruining their picnic. 

They travelled to the nearest park, which wasn’t exactly crawling with people but wasn’t empty either, with a small basket that held a blanket and a few sandwiches. The park had clusters of trees and a weaving path that lead to a manmade pond. Harley had been right, the sky was clear and the only saving grace from the beating sun was the cool breeze washing over them.

“Where do you want to sit?” Ivy asked, linking her fingers with Harley’s. 

Harley looked around a little before pointing to one of the tree clusters, “Over there.” Ivy looked over to where Harley was pointing and couldn’t help a little smile. She knew Harley picked that cluster for a reason, the trees had long, sturdy, thick branches that made it perfect for climbing. 

The picnic started on the ground, but once Harley had eaten it was impossible to stop her from adventuring into the tree. Ivy followed behind with a little more grace than her girlfriend’s bubbly scrabble upward. When they finally stopped Harley was resting her shoulder against the trunk and Ivy’s head was resting on the other shoulder.  
It was rare for Harley to sit still, so Ivy relished in the moment. There was something relaxing about listening to Harley’s steady breathing and the way she tilted her head to press her lips against the top of Ivy’s head. 

“I love you, Harl,” Ivy whispered. 

Harley grinned, “Aww, Red, that’s embrassin’.” Ivy shook her head and Harley laughed and kissed her head again. “I love you too.” 

“I know,” Ivy replied and lifted her head to kiss Harley.


End file.
